Rekindled Passion
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: Oneshot. Continues on from my story Rekindled Love. Puzzleshipping. Lemon


A/N: As I promise, here is the Yugi and Yami lemon I was talking about. This is my first ever lemon, so please go easy on me! And please R&R to let me know what you think.

**NOTE:** If you haven't read my fic "Rekindled Love", then I suggest you do as you probably won't understand half the stuff that's going on in this fic.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. Oh, how I wish I did!

-I-

Rekindled Passion

-I-

'_3 weeks. Where does the time go?'_

Yugi poured the spicy sauce over the sizzling food in the pan in front of him, still marvelling over how quickly the time had passed him by. As he changed the settings of his cooker, he couldn't help but smile as memories from the past few weeks flashed through his mind.

It had been three weeks since Yami had returned from Egypt, for good. And life seemed to get better and better for the both of them with each passing day. Yami had moved in with Yugi-it seemed pointless for him to find an apartment when they both knew they would end up living together in the not too distant future anyway-and last week, they had even decided to sleep together. For the couple of weeks before that, Yami had been sleeping in the guest room. But now they both slept in the same bed, enjoyable the safe feeling as they slept peacefully, their arms wrapped around one another.

Yami had quickly managed to find a job, as he insisted on helping pay the bills. He had managed to find one at the Domino Museum. Yugi found this ironic, as he had worked in a museum back in Egypt. But Yami assured him this was what he wanted to do. Besides, he was getting paid higher wages than in Egypt and was being treated a lot better. Not to mention the fact that he really loved his job. So whilst Yugi worked at the Duel Academy during the week, Yami would work at the Museum. When Saturday came rolling around, meaning it was Yugi's turn to work in the shop, Yami would either help him in the front of the shop or sort out the numerous boxes out the back. He would also help Yugi with the piles of paperwork that needed to be filled in.

Yugi stirred the food around in the pan, letting it sizzle, soaking in the flavour of the sauce. He couldn't break the smile on his face. Everything just seemed so right for the young male now. Well, everything except one thing…

…He and Yami had yet to go all the way.

RING RING!

The sudden sound of the ringing phone snapped Yugi out of his thoughts. Turning the cooker off-the food was done anyway-he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yugi Mutou speaking." He said cheerily.

"Hey Yug'!" Came a cheery reply down the other end.

"Hey Honda. What's up?" Yugi asked, instantly recognising the deep voice of the brunette.

"Nothing much," came Honda's calm reply. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me take the day off today."

"That's okay," Yugi said. "Anzu didn't mind taking your shift. But she wants you back tomorrow."

"I know, I know. It's hard working in the Game shop on your own. How _did_ your grandfather do it?"

"Well, you knew him almost as well as I did. He never backed down from a challenge."

"True." Yugi heard Honda nod his head. There was a slight pause, before Honda asked hesitantly, "So…err…H-How's Yami?"

Yugi was a little taken aback by the sudden question, but nevertheless, he was happy Honda had asked. It showed that his friends were finally accepting their relationship and were happy for them. "He's good. He's loving his new job. He's upstairs taking a shower right now. You'll never believe who went to visit him today." He walked over to the cooker and placed the pan of food on the already laid table.

"Who?" Honda asked curiously.

Yugi placed a few used utensils in the sink. "Jonouchi."

"_Jou_?" Honda exclaimed, but happily. "Jou _actually_ went to visit him today?"

"Yup." Yugi walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. Cooking always made him thirsty. "I was as surprised as you were when he told me." There were a few cans of beer left. Perfect.

"How did it go?"

"Yami says it went really well." He took out one of the cans and closed the fridge door with his hip. "They actually had a friendly conversation. Yami says he even made Jonouchi laugh."

"That's great, Yug'!" Honda cheered, genuinely happy.

"I know. I'm so glad you and Jou are starting to get along with Yami again."

"But what about Anzu?" Honda asked tentatively. "How's she doing?"

Yugi hesitated. "It's going to take longer for her to get used to this."

"I don't blame her," Honda sighed. "Still, at least she's still talking to you."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, leaning on the counter. "I'm thankful for that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her friendship."

"You'll never lose our friendship, Yugi," Honda reassured. "We're friends for life. Like Anzu used to say when we were in high school; we're friends 'til the end!"

Yugi gave a light laugh. "True. And I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends." He held the phone to his ear with this shoulder as he tried to open the beer can. "Do remember that one time when Jo-GAH!" Yugi yelled, dropping the spraying beer can. He dropped the phone in the process.

"Yugi!" Honda called down the phone. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Yugi frantically wiped the front of his shirt, before he remembered Honda on the phone. He picked it up. The beer it had landed in had made it sticky. "Sorry Honda. I was just opening a can of beer when it sprayed all over my shirt." Yugi looked down and saw it wasn't only his shirt that was drenched. His trousers didn't look like they were in a good condition either. "It must have been dropped earlier or something. I'd better go and clean this mess up."

"Okay, Yug'. Take care. And don't forget, Jonouchi's planning that surprise for Kaiba tomorrow and he needs our help to pull it off."

"I know. I'll make sure I'm there. Bye!" He hung, and wasted no time in clearing up.

Grabbing the dish cloth, he wiped the phone clean before placing it back on the receiver. It didn't take him long to clean the floor or the work surfaces, so that job was over quickly. After he threw the now empty beer can in the bin, he looked himself over again.

"Better get changed," he mumbled to himself, before making his way out the kitchen and up the stairs.

He quickly reached the top and headed down the narrow corridor. On his way to his bedroom, he passed the bathroom. The door was still locked, and Yugi could hear the shower was still on. _'Yami sure likes his showers.' _He had been in there for the past fifteen minutes.

Yugi walked passed the bathroom and into his and Yami's bedroom. Yami's clothes were scattered on the floor. Yugi chose to ignore them, wanting to strip out of his sticky clothes as soon as possible. Taking the Millennium Puzzle off around his neck, he quickly grabbed one of his damp face wash flannels and cleaned the remaining beer off the sacred item, before placing it next to Yami's on one of the hooks near the wardrobe.

"Now to get out of these clothes."

Yugi slipped the damp shirt over his head, dumping it on the floor. He was as bad as Yami. Next, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, slipping them off and dumping them next to his shirt. He was thankful the beer hadn't shocked through to his underwear. He was just about to pull out some clean clothes out of his drawer, when suddenly…

"Aibou?"

Yugi spun round, and froze. His usually peachy skin quickly flushed red.

Yami was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Naked. Oh sure, there was a small towel wrapped around his waist, but it wasn't a very _big_ towel. And seeing him standing there like that, with small droplets of water slowly trickling down his body, wasn't helping the stream of not-so-innocent thoughts that were flashing through Yugi's mind.

And Yugi? Well, he was standing half naked, resembling the colour of a strawberry, completely shocked.

Well, not shocked. More like dazed.

"Aibou?" Yami questioned again. He swallowed, hard. "Are you all right? What happened?" He sounded so cool and relaxed. And yet he wasn't. How could he be? Yugi was standing right there in front of him, dressed only in his boxers. He was surprised Yugi hadn't heard his heart hammering hard against his chest, ready to burst at any second.

Yugi swallowed. He slowly pointed to the clothes on the floor. "B-B-Beer…clothes…s-spilt…sticky…" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his words right. How could he, when Yami was approaching him, wearing only a small, white, fluffy towel? _'God he looks hot.'_

'_Ra he looks hot.' _The thought flashed quickly through Yami's mind before he even knew what he was thinking. He was finding it hard to fight the sudden urges that were pumping through his body. He took the last few remaining steps towards Yugi, closing the gap. He looked deep into the amethyst eyes he loved so much.

Yugi gazed back into Yami's own crimson eyes, and saw a fire spark inside of him. A fire he had never seen before. And Yugi knew very well what it was, for that same fire was starting to burn inside of him as well. A fire Yugi could only describe as a fire of passion.

They didn't know how it happened. Their minds had suddenly decided to switch themselves off. But somehow, Yugi's boxers ended up on the floor right next to Yami's white, fluffy towel.

Unable to resist the desires coursing through their veins, Yugi and Yami wrapped their arms around one another, placing their lips on top of each other's, and began kissing passionately. They kissed and played with each other's lips with more passion than they ever thought possible, their hands running up and down each other's bodies.

Their minds became a blur, and their bodies obeyed only what their hearts urged. Yugi let his tongue play teasingly on Yami's lips, awaiting the invitation inside. Yami soon opened his mouth, letting the slightly younger man's tongue to enter and play with Yami's tongue.

Yugi's hand slipped up onto Yami's chest, his hands feeling their way softly over the toned body. He felt Yami give a silent moan, both enjoying the sensations rushing through their bodies.

Yami's own wondering hand soon found its way to Yugi's thigh, before stroking back up the side of his body. He felt Yugi shiver from the touch. With their minds still a blur, their feet carried them over to the waiting bed.

Yami sat down on the bed first, moving backwards to make room. As he lay down, he pulled Yugi down with him. Yugi manoeuvred himself on top of Yami, making sure to touch as much skin as possible. His mouth and tongue still locked with Yami's, his hands explored the toned body of the former Pharaoh, earning him more than a few pleasurable moans from his lover.

Yami too let his hands explore Yugi's body. They brushed up and down his neck and back, slowly sliding down his thighs. He let Yugi break their passionate kiss as he lowered his head and began to nip at his neck. He gave a loud moan, which grew in volume when Yugi's left hand began to play with his left nipple.

"Yugi…" he sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had never though it possible to feel such pleasure. He felt himself float away from the reality of Earth and soar high above cloud nine. And he never wanted to come back down.

At the sound of his name, Yugi lifted his head up slightly, placing his lips over Yami's ear lobe, sucking it playfully. This felt right. Everything they were doing, it felt so right. He had never felt this way before in his entire life. He thought he would get drunk from the sheer happiness he left. And he never wanted to be sober again.

Yami enjoyed the attention, but knew that he preferred to be on top. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and gently rolled him to the side. Yugi fell onto the bed, a little surprised.

"Yam-" he was quickly silenced as Yami continued their tongue wrestling match. He moaned as Yami's left hand continued to explore. His right hand found Yugi's left, and squeezed it gently. Yugi returned the gesture, comforting them both.

Yami kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. "Yugi." He kissed him on the chin. "My Yugi." On the neck. "My love." He sucked Yugi's left nipple.

Yugi's back arched up, not only from Yami sucking one of his most sensitive parts of his body. His back arched up just as Yami's exploring hand found it's way to his erect manhood and began stroking it teasingly.

"Yami," Yugi panted from the bliss he was experiencing. He felt Yami sucking harder. "Yami. Take me. Please." His hand moved towards Yami's own erect manhood. He held it gently. "_Please_."

This sudden urge from Yugi caused the former Pharaoh to stop sucking. His senses rushing back to him, he sat up slightly. His hand moved away from Yugi's manhood, but Yugi's still remained. He looked into the deep amethyst eyes below him and saw the passion Yugi contained. He wanted this. They both wanted this so badly. But was Yami ready for it?

"Yugi," he said, still panting slightly. "We…We've never done this before. A-Are you sure you want to?"

Yugi smiled deeply. Sitting up slightly, his caught Yami in another passionate kiss. "I've wanted for this for a long time. I'm ready, Yami. Ready for the final step. Are you ready?"

Yami gazed at the angel in front of him. Yugi was ready to commit. He could see that in his eyes. But was Yami ready? This was what he wanted. He wanted to prove his commitment.

And he wanted Yugi.

Yami's hand slipped in between Yugi's legs and stroked teasingly around his entrance. "I'm ready." The happiness and passion quickly returned, and he was drunk again.

Yugi's heart began to once again fly in his chest. He allowed Yami to help him onto his hands and knees, the excitement growing with each passing second. He waited patiently as Yami prepared them both using the KY jelly Yugi kept beside his bed just in case. Now was a better time than any to use it. It felt strange as Yami's fingers prepared Yugi's body, but not too uncomfortable. Though he expected the coming together would be. Though he didn't feel uncomfortable as Yami planted small kisses on his back.

After a few short moments, Yugi was prepared. And after applying some jelly to his own erection, so was Yami. Yami positioned himself in front of the waiting Yugi. He gently wrapped his left hand around Yugi's stomach for balance. He leaned forward and whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Ready, Yugi?"

Excited shivers ran over Yugi's body from Yami's hot breath. "Ready."

Yugi prepared himself for the comfortable feeling of Yami entering him. It hurt at first, and felt slightly uncomfortable. But for them to be in unity like this, it felt normal. It felt right. And he was enjoying every second of it, not matter if it hurt or not.

The fires within them both began to burn stronger than ever before.

Both Yugi and Yami sighed when they entered. Yami began to move around inside Yugi. The movement allowed both men to moan quietly.

Yugi closed his eyes as the movement increased, Yami doing the same as they tried to find the right rhythm. The pain he had felt before soon began to subside away. Yugi threw his head back and let out loud moans as Yami's thrusts increased in speed. Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi's back arch up, his body moving with the same rhythm as his thrusts. He felt the fire burning inside of him, growing intensely as he trusted again and again. And he knew Yugi felt it to.

"Yami," Yugi panted urgently.

Yami took the hint. His thrusts still increasing in speed, he lowered his mouth onto Yugi's back. He licked his way up his back, moving up his neck and entering his ear. He whispered in his ear, "Yugi."

"Yami," Yugi panted again, more urgently than before.

Yami knew what was happening. The fires within them were burning more fiercely than ever. Yami's free hand found its way to Yugi's painfully throbbing erection. He slid his fingers over it in time with their fast lovemaking.

Yugi's moans increased in volume once again in bliss, with Yami soon following. Their movements continued to increase in speed.

"Yugi. Come to me, Yugi." Yami's panting voice was hoarse from the passion. "Show me your pleasure!"

The moans increased, the fires burned. Yami knew it would come soon. With one final thrust, he came. His passion exploded in one long moan of pleasure, his soul escaping into a bright, burning light.

He knew Yugi wasn't too far behind. As soon as he can come, he felt Yugi's own passion explode with a moan as loud as his own. He felt Yugi's passion trickle down his fingertips. Yugi's soul followed his into the blissful light.

For a moment, their bodies tensed at their sudden but welcoming release. Their bodies moist from sweat, they panted heavily from their lovemaking. Carefully, Yami extracted his now limp manhood, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

Yugi snuggled into the former Pharaoh's arms, wanting the warmth from his body. Yami wrapped his arms around his love, kissing him on the head.

"Amazing…" he gasped.

"Incredible," he heard Yugi sigh, his warm breath brushing against his chest. They both panted heavily for a few minutes, slowly coming down from the high of pleasure.

"Oh Yugi," Yami sighed. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He lifted Yugi's chin up gently with his hand. "I love you, Yugi. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed Yami passionately on the lips, before snuggling back into his chest. "You've proved your commitment Yami. Thank you."

Yami smiled. "Thank _you_, Yugi."

They stayed in each other's arms, not wanting to break away. Their rekindled love still burned as strong as the blazing sun through their bodies, and they knew it wouldn't be long before they united again.

Yami finally felt at peace. He was finally happy. All this doubts, worries, fears, they had all disappeared, for good. He was finally able to commit to Yugi. And Yugi was ready to commit to him. They had both just proven that.

They had been able to rekindle their passion, and new it would burn bright for eternity.

-I-


End file.
